supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Operator
The Operator, better known as Slenderman, was a supernatural creature with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Wallace killed the Operator by stabbing him in the neck with the slender blade. Men of Letters Season 2 Personality Powers and Abilities The Operator has all the traits and abilities of normal wights, although they are greatly enhanced due to his advanced age and status as the Alpha. *'Immortality' - The Operator could have live forever, provided he wasn't killed with the slender blade. He was well over 5,000 years old by 1943. *'Super Strength' - The Operator was incredibly strong, and was easily able to lift Wallace by the throat and throw him across the room. *'Invulnerability' - The Operator was nearly completely invulnerable, he could take repeated shots in the chest and not even react. He even survived being stabbed in the chest with an angel blade by Ariel. *'Super Agility' - The Operator's agility was greater than humans, often allowing him to perform incredible jumps and sprints easily. *'Regeneration' - The Operator could regenerate from non-fatal injuries. *'Teleportation' - The Operator could teleport from one place to another virtually anywhere instantly. *'Adhesive Climbing' - The Operator could climb walls and stay unto ceilings. He does this to either hide or ambush his victims. *'Invisibility' - The Operator could become invisible to others. *'Electromagnetic Interference' - As a result of being on camera, his face was masked by static. *'Shapeshifting' - The Operator could shift between his true form and human form. He could also change his appearance to match any creature, as well as form blades and/or axes with his hands. *'Claws' - The Operator had powerful claws that could cut through solid walls, stab his victim's neck and stomach killing them. Alpha Abilities These abilities are exclusive to him as the Alpha Wight. *'Tentacles/Limbs' - The Operator had tentacles or limbs (also to be referred to as "tendrils"). It was unknown how many he could spawn, usually from his back, shoulder or tongue, though he most commonly spawns about six. The tentacles themselves were used primarily for reaching, grabbing, or overtaking obstacles, and had been shown to be rather powerful. *'Powerful Jaws' - The Operator possess massive, retractable jaws that could rip open almost anything they bite into, including humans, angels, demons and various other creatures. *'Telepathy' - The Operator could communicate telepathically with all of his "children". *'Connection to the Mother of All' - Although all monsters have a connection to Eve, the Alphas seem to have a more direct link to her, even across dimensions. *'Conversion' - The Operator could turn humans into wights through physical contact or a bite. Weaknesses *'Primordial Entities' - God, The Darkness, Death, and archangels can easily annihilate the Operator and therefore any monster. *'Eve' - As his mother, Eve can kill him with ease. *'Slender Blade' - The Operator could be killed with the blade. *'Death's Scythe' - It could kill anything, so it could kill him. *'The First Blade' - As it is powered by the Mark of Cain, it could kill him. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Light and Dark series Category:Main Villains Category:Recurring Characters